


Baby Steps...

by Quackyeon



Series: Package Deal [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Single Parent AU, dad!jae, nervous!dae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun was still nervous about spending time with Youngjae's daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps...

**Author's Note:**

> So this AU happens to be something I'm falling more and more in love with... who knows how many parts I'll write, but I have so much muse. (I'm already working on the 3rd)

Youngjae smiled when he woke up next to Daehyun, he leant over and gave the man a quick kiss. "You know my brother is going to drop off Minseo soon, so you need to get up and dressed." Youngjae said with a small laugh. Daehyun just smiled at him sleepily. "Daehyun" Youngjae whined a little, "get up," he said as he, himself got out of the bed and went to shower. Daehyun just lay in the bed looking over at Youngjae's side, he smiled a little, this was his first time he'd stayed the night. Youngjae hadn't told him that Minseo was going to be coming back while he was going to be there, he had been under the impression that he wasn't going to have a run in with the daughter, Not that he didn't want to meet Minseo, he had loved spending time with her when he'd taken her and Youngjae out to lunch. 

He just wasn't sure being there after he'd had a 'sleepover' with Youngjae was going to be a good thing. He didn't know how Youngjae was going to tell his daughter why Daehyun was over. Youngjae came out of the shower wrapped in just a towel, he looked at Daehyun, "I told you, we need to be dressed when my brother comes over." 

"I'm going to be here?" Daehyun said quietly. 

"Yeah... Unless you want to leave." Youngjae said, as he started getting dressed, "I was going to make pancakes." 

"What are you going to tell Minseo?" Daehyun said getting up and pulling on his clothes. He looked at Youngjae, "I don't want to put you in a difficult position." He smiled when the other turned, he was also floored by how his boyfriend could put in no effort, and just be wearing jeans and a loose shirt, he just looked like a dad, a flawless dad. "I just, I want what's best for you and her." 

"I know." Youngjae smiled, "We've been together for a year, and this is the most serious relationship I've had since Minseo, and I think you're... going to be around for a long time, for both of us." He bit his lip, "maybe I'm just getting ahead of myself." 

"Youngjae, I love you, this is the most serious relationship I've ever had. I just don't know how this is supposed to work, I've never been with a man who had a kid." He said with a small shrug. "I want to do this right, and I want to make sure that she is ok, that she doesn't-" Daehyun was stopped by the other kissing him gently. 

"Listen, Daehyun, I'm her father. I want you to be here when she gets here, just have lunch with us and then we can go from there. One day, you're gonna be spending the night here - and she's going to be here, think of this as a step, she needs to see us together, and get used to her daddy having a boyfriend." Youngjae said with a small smile, he moved to fix the others hair. "And what happened to that super confident guy that I fell in love with, who was going to make Minseo love him more than she loves Himchan." Youngjae looked at Daehyun, "but I'm not going to tell her you slept here, I'm going to say you're visiting for lunch." Youngjae gave the other a small smile. "She doesn't need to know that you stayed in my bed, we're just having lunch, and she's going to spend time with us as a couple." He just looked at his boyfriend, "Daehyun, I wouldn't be doing anything if I thought this was going to hurt my daughter." 

"I know." Daehyun said quietly. "But, what if I mess up? I've never really been around a child her age, and I don't know how much or how little we're supposed to be affectionate." He shook his head, he hated being this insecure, he knew it was stupid that he would be nervous about spending time with a six year old - but at the same time he knew a lot rode on if he and Minseo liked each other. He knew that if Minseo hated him then it was in her best interest for Youngjae to break up with Daehyun.

"Don't worry about it, she will probably just want to watch cartoons until lunch time, and all you have to do is sit with her, if you want. Well I'm going to cook, so it will sort of be you and her." Youngjae offered him a little smile. "You're gonna be amazing with her, you were when you took us out for lunch when she was sick." Youngjae smiled and then kissed Daehyun one more time and then went through into the main room, Daehyun did love Youngjae's apartment, the kitchen was open plan into the dining room and living room. Daehyun smiled watching as Youngjae quickly cleaned up the dishes from last night. 

Daehyun tensed a little when he heard a knock on the door, Youngjae answered and Minseo ran in. Youngjae had a quick conversation with his brother while Daehyun tried to remain inconspicuous. Youngjae shut the door and gave Minseo a tight hug. "How was your uncles?" He asked, and the girl replied animatedly. "Oh Minseo," Youngjae said bringing the other over to see Daehyun. "You remember Daehyun right? He's come over to have lunch with us" 

She nodded, "Yeah, Daddy's prince." She smiled, "He can eat so much kimbap." she laughed remembering what had happened when they had met. Daehyun smiled, and greeted the girl. 

"I'm gonna start making lunch, so why don't you and Daehyun do something?" Youngjae smiled, and Minseo ran over to Daehyun before dragging him into her room, and sitting down with her dolls. She handed one to Daehyun and told him all about her and then picked up her own doll, and they started playing together. Daehyun didn't know how but somehow it came almost naturally to just play dolls with the child. He smiled at her imagination, he loved how it was limitless. The dolls were shopping together for their beach day, Daehyun smiled as the girl told him that they _had_ to have bikini's because one piece swimsuits weren't cool. He laughed when they went from the beach to the arctic because these dolls were cool scientists. 

Youngjae came to tell them it was lunch time, but he hesitated for a second, watching his boyfriend and his daughter playing with the dolls. It was perfect, he didn't think it would be this beautiful to watch, but he was just so in awe of how well his boyfriend had taken to his daughter. "Ok guys, time for lunch" Daehyun got up and walked in with him, while Minseo quickly tidied her toys away and then went out to eat. 

Daehyun smiled as they ate together, he could tell that Youngjae was happy, and that made him happy. He was sure that there was going to be difficult times, but at the same time he knew that he wanted to be here, and he wanted to spend time with both Youngjae and Minseo. He loved the man but the little girl was very cute too. He knew that Youngjae was going to make sure that Minseo was safe, but he hoped that one day he would also be part of the team that looked after her. 

When he was leaving, after lunch, Minseo ran over to give him a tight hug. "I'll see you soon Minseo and we can play with your dolls again." He smiled, laughing when Minseo went running back off to start playing with her toys again. He smiled at Youngjae. "And I'll see you on Monday at work." He said with a small smile, "that's if I finish my designs." He gave the other a gentle kiss, "Still coming to mine for diner on Wednesday?" 

Youngjae smiled at the kiss, "Yeah I'm still good for Wednesday, but I have to be back for ten, because my mom can only have Minseo until then." 

"That's fine, dinner and snuggles, we still have plenty of time." Daehyun smiled, he didn't mind that they had to work their dates around times when Youngjae could get someone to look after Minseo. He knew that eventually it would be at the point where he had dinner with Minseo and Youngjae before putting the girl to bed and then having quality time with his boyfriend. Minseo was always going to be a part of his life while he was dating Youngjae, but that was always the deal with a man with a kid. "I love you Daehyun." Youngjae said quietly. 

"I love you too Youngjae." Daehyun smiled back, before turning to leave. He almost didn't want to leave, he sort of wanted to be inside playing dolls with Youngjae and Minseo. Maybe dating Youngjae was making him want to spend more time settled down. He'd been a bit of a playboy before he'd met Youngjae through work - and since he'd been with him, he'd only gone out to a club twice, both times with Youngjae. Maybe Youngjae and Minseo were changing him for the better.


End file.
